


under percy

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Infidelity, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established percy/penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Percy is presented with a petition to allow same-sex marriages in the Wizarding World, Harry discovers why he’s so reluctant to let it pass.





	under percy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Working under Percy Weasley was, in short, a pain in my arse. I suppose it could be worse; he could actually _be_ the Minister of Magic. He may as well be, the way he struts about like he owns the damn place. Ordering me to fetch this and that, jumping down my throat whenever something doesn’t go as planned. I did not kill Lord fucking Voldemort so that I could be Percy Weasley’s bitch boy for the rest of my life.

Forgive me if I sound bitter. I’m still rather livid about the whole situation. I’ve been an Auror since the day I left Hogwarts, and last week there was a little… discrepancy. Concerning my… psychological well-being. In short, they think I’m a nutter. Apparently, seven years after the final showdown in which I saved the entire Wizarding World, it has ‘gotten to me’ and ‘affected my judgment’. And they see it fit that I take an ‘easy, non-stressful desk job’ in order to ‘relax’.

“Potter!” Percy’s voice booms from the other side of the door, interrupting my internal whining.

Rolling my eyes, I rise up from my desk and stroll into Percy’s office, placing my best ‘I hate every fiber of your being’ smile on my face. “You should try using a Summoning Spell on me next time,” I say cheekily. “That would save your voice from screaming my name fifty times a day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” says Percy briskly, not bothering to look up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk. “You can’t Summon people. Now, did you find that file I was looking for?”

“What file?” I ask blankly.

Percy lifts his eyes to glare at me through his horn-rimmed glasses. “The _Wood_ file. The one I requested this morning.”

“Was that the one where you called me a useless waste of DNA, or when you threatened to shove your quill up an unpleasant place?”

Percy’s lips purse in a rather irate expression, but before he can say anything I raise my wand and say, “ _Accio Wood file_.”

The thick manila envelope makes the short journey from my desk into my hand and I place it triumphantly onto his desk.

“Thank you,” mutters Percy quickly as he tears into the envelope and drains its contents. He skims a couple pages until he finds the one he’s looking for.

I turn to leave but stop in my tracks when I hear him speak under his breath. “Oh, Oliver. Why must you do this to me?”

Suddenly interested, I casually lean against the doorframe. “He’s petitioning for the Ministry to allow same-sex marriages like the Muggles did. What’s the problem?”

Heaving the sigh of a thousand men, he rubs his temples as though my words gave him a headache. “The _problem_ , Potter, is that our society is more… _traditional_ than the Muggles. The older generations of wizards and witches are not going to approve.”

“There are a lot of Muggles who don’t approve,” I argue. “I don’t see why it bothers anyone. If a bloke wants to be with a bloke, he’s going to do it no matter what. This way, they can at least be open about it, enjoying the same luxuries as a heterosexual married couple.”

“With one small exception.” He sighs again. “Same-sex couples cannot procreate. We are already a small population compared to the Muggles. If wizards and witches stop producing offspring, the magical blood could die out completely.”

“That’s rubbish,” I say. “You are acting like people are going to spontaneously decide to be gay once this law is passed. It’s not something you wake up one morning realizing, Percy. Sure, they could hide it for their entire lives, marry some witch and go through the motions of making babies, but they’ll still be getting their cock on the side.”

A flush creeps across Percy’s face, and I silently pride myself for making him feel uncomfortable. Serves him right, the pompous bastard, for putting the Ministry’s appearance above other peoples’ happiness.

“At least the babies will still be made,” he hisses through clenched teeth. “It’s all about -”

“Besides,” I interrupt him, smirking when he starts to fume. “It’s not your decision to make, is it? You keep ‘misplacing’ Oliver’s petition and he keeps resending it. You know, the next time it happens, I might just take it to Scrimgeour myself.”

“I’m trying to talk him out of it,” Percy says defensively, ignoring my threat. “He doesn’t understand the damage a law like this could inflict on the magical race.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t gone public yet,” I wonder out loud. “Being an international Quidditch star and all. It would be easy for him to let it slip during an interview. In fact, I don’t think he’s even announced that he’s gay -”

“Because it is frowned upon!” Percy roars, standing up from his desk with both hands gripping the end. “He thinks that if the Ministry passes this law without influence, all of the gay wizards in England will fly out of the closet and form a queue. And he will be able to slip in unnoticed. It’s because I am his _friend_ that he sends his petitions directly to me.”

I shake my head. “You’re unbelievable, did you know? All you have to do is pass it to Scrimgeour. He’s the one who signs off on it, and he will be the one to take any shit from anybody about it. It doesn’t even affect you in the slightest. What do you care whether two wizards can legally wed, or two witches for that matter?”

“Will you lower your voice?” he hisses loudly, peering past me to see if anyone is lurking outside his door. “I could ask you the same question, but my suspicions tell me that we would both have the same answer.”

I gape at him, feeling my jaw drop. A million assumptions run through my mind at lightning-fast speeds, but I’m not about to believe it until I hear the words come from his mouth.

“You’re kidding,” I say quietly, moving to close the door.

“No, I’m not.” He raises his eyes to meet mine, and I notice that they are void of their usual authority and confidence. “Tell me, Potter, why haven’t _you_ announced it yet?”

“I-I…” My mouth goes dry as I search my brain for a suitable response. Finding none, I sigh dejectedly. “For the same reason as Oliver, I suppose.”

Percy nods.

“But you!” I declare. “You’re married, and -”

“‘Going through the motions of making babies’, as you so tactfully put it.” He looks down and starts fumbling with his quill. “However, I don’t have the luxury of experiencing the second portion of your statement.”

“Have you-have you ever…?” I’m having trouble participating in a conversation that doesn’t involve yelling at each other.

“Yes,” he replies. “A very long time ago. With Oliver, even, before we left Hogwarts.”

“ _Oh_ ,” I say slowly as everything clicks into place.

“Have you?” he asks sharply.

“N-No,” I admit, focusing on this rather ugly paperweight on his desk. “I mean, I’ve been with girls, but not… no.”

“How do you know then?” His voice turns softer, as though he is actually curious. “I didn’t know until Oliver kissed me.”

“Like I said, people don’t wake up and decide that they’re gay,” I reply. “I suppose I’ve always known, somewhere in the back of my mind. It surfaced a bit while I was dating your sister, but as you may remember, I had a lot going on at the time. It wasn’t until I was ‘permanently suspended’ from the Auror department that I finally had time to sit down and think about it.”

“I’m sure Oliver’s petition helped with that,” scoffs Percy. “He called me a coward, for staying with Penny. He says it’s not fair to her, to which I agree. I think she knows, though. She wasn’t in Ravenclaw for nothing.”

I smile supportively. “You’ve produced your offspring, Percy,” I say helpfully. “What’s the unofficial quota? Two-point-five kids per couple?”

Percy snorts. “In that case, I’ve fulfilled both of our quotas.” He glances fondly at the picture frames which contain five red-haired children.

“Well, then,” I go on. “What’s to stop you from making it right _now_? If Penny already knows, she will understand.”

“I know she will,” he says in a tone that implies he’s heard it all before. “And I know we will still be friends, and I know it won’t affect the kids. _But_ , Harry, it defeats the purpose if I don’t have anyone else to be with.”

I’m in a state of shock simply because he addressed me by my first name. Since the first day I arrived in his department, he has called me nothing but ‘Potter’. It takes me a minute to recover, after which I close the distance between us and, in a split-second of ‘war-affected judgment’, press my lips to his.

I feel him gasp, but he doesn’t pull away. Quite the contrary, both of his hands move up to my face and he angles my head to deepen the kiss. All of the frustration and irritation I’ve felt towards him for the past few months seem to compile in the front of my brain, pouring out through my mouth as I kiss him fiercely. My arms find their way around his waist and pull him close to me, our glasses bumping together rather distractedly.

He really does pull away then, and I open my eyes to see him carefully removing his glasses. “Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?” His eyes silently add ‘with me’.

I clear my throat nervously. “It wouldn’t hurt to double-check,” I say quietly, placing my own glasses next to his. “Just to make sure. I wouldn’t buy a robe at Madam Malkin’s without trying it on first, after all.”

Percy responds by whipping out his wand and blindly casting a locking charm at the door, after which two spells are aimed at his desk. I watch through my distorted vision as all of the paperwork and assorted other contents float neatly to the floor, the surface becoming cushioned. The next thing I know, I’m forced onto my back with Percy’s weight directly on top of me, his mouth fusing to mine.

Never in a million years did I ever consider the possibly of this, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting it. I feel myself harden as he covers me from head to toe, his hands sliding between us to unfasten my robes. I do the same to him and slip my arms out of the holes as his robes are tossed carelessly aside. We’re both wearing jumpers, but he makes no effort to lift them over our heads. Instead, he runs one hand underneath the fabric to trail along my chest while the other grabs me rather forcefully through my trousers.

“Fuck, Harry,” he mumbles against my mouth, taking the opportunity to run his tongue along my bottom lip. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Even though you’re the worst assistant I’ve ever had.”

“You’re no joy to work for either,” I reply with absolutely no conviction. In fact, I might have let out a moan as he squeezed my erection and pressed his own hardness against my thigh.

“Giving me cheek all the time,” he goes on, fumbling with the button of my trousers. “Questioning my authority.” He lowers the zip. “Making me call your name several times before you come into my office.” My trousers and pants are shoved down and immediately his warm fingers are around my cock, stroking it hastily.

“Maybe I just like to hear you say my name.” My voice is hoarse and mixed with groans. His head dips to kiss along my neck, to which I involuntarily arch my back and thrust upwards against his fist. He chuckles against my skin, shifting so that his mouth is right next to my ear.

“Mmm, _Harry_ , you feel so good. I want to taste you, and then I want to be inside you. It’s probably going to hurt, but I’ll be gentle. Does that sound good to you?”

His hot breath is ghosting over my ear, and I can’t do anything but nod. Groaning contently, he slides down my body until he is eye-level with my waistline, pushing up my jumper to lick random patterns around my belly button. I feel the head of my cock bouncing against his chin and let out a strained noise of encouragement, reaching down to tangle my fingers in the curly red hair.

“ _God_ ,” I mutter, lifting my hips cooperatively as he tugs my lower garments down my legs. A series of incoherencies pour out of my mouth when he finally makes contact with my cock, flicking his tongue lightly around the head. “Percy, you fucking tease, just suck it.”

I can almost feel him grinning wickedly around my cock as he instantly takes the entire length into his mouth. This choked sort of cry escapes my lungs, and I tighten my fingers in his hair. His hands are clutching onto my hips, holding me down while at the same time rubbing his thumbs in tiny circles along my inner thigh. I find myself spreading my legs invitingly, an involuntary shudder running through my body when one of his hands traces down the crease of my thigh and under my balls.

He lifts off of me just long enough to reach for his wand and cast a spell between my legs. I gasp as the cold substance appears around my entrance, but they evolve into low moans as he returns his hot mouth to my aching cock and inches his fingers towards my hole. He softly outlines the tight ring of muscles in an effort to get me to relax, and it’s all I can do not to come down his throat.

“Percy… _fuck_.” I inhale sharply, my words seeming to increase his pace. I feel him slip a finger inside me and almost jump out of my skin when it brushes against something that makes me see stars behind my eyes. He quickens his pace, creating an air-tight suction with his mouth as he bobs up and down on my cock while adding another finger.

I smack the back of my head against the cushioned desk as my orgasm crashes over me, growling obscenities while Percy milks me for all I’m worth. Once I’m spent, he lifts himself up to cover my body with his, attaching his mouth to my neck as he inserts another finger and quickly pumps them in and out of me.

“You ready?” he breathes, slowly coaxing my legs against my chest.

“Uh-huh,” I mumble, bringing my hand up to his face and lifting his head to capture his lips.

He kisses me heatedly as he pulls his fingers out of me and wraps my legs around his shoulders. I feel the wet head of his cock against my entrance and try my best to relax as he begins pushing his way in. It burns a bit, but he takes it so slow that his body is trembling from holding back. Once he is completely sheathed inside of me, he breaks our kiss abruptly and breathes heavily against my chin.

“I’m going to move, all right?” His voice is strained, as though it is physically painful for him to simply lay here with his cock inside me.

“All right,” I whisper, and almost immediately he starts to withdraw halfway and ease back in. He tightens his embrace on me, forcing my legs flush against my chest and penetrating at an entirely new angle which causes him to graze that spot once again. I’m groaning before I can stop myself, but it’s mixed with the deep grunts that Percy is emitting.

“ _Harry_ ,” he croaks against my skin, planting wet kisses along my jaw line. “Fuck, Harry, you feel so good.”

My name on his lips seems to course through my entire body, and I vaguely realize that I’m lifting my hips to meet his erratic thrusts. Words cannot describe the surge of energy that floods my veins as he fills me over and over again, and it seems to intensify exponentially as his motions quicken.

“HarryHarryHarry,” he chants like a mantra before burying himself deep inside me one last time. I feel his body quiver as he groans out his orgasm, finally loosening his grip on my legs and collapsing on top of me.

I struggle to catch my breath, failing miserably. Percy seems to be having the same problem as he makes a valiant effort to hoist himself up enough to roll to the side. We lay in silence for a moment, the air pungent with the sounds of our panting and the smell of sex.

“Well, then.” Percy clears his throat and pats around for his wand, casting a cleaning spell on both of us before standing up and straightening his clothes.

I raise an eyebrow but say nothing as I hunt for my trousers, find my glasses, and shrug on my robes.

A few more waves of his wand returns his desk to its previous state, complete with the scatter of paperwork and Wood’s file.

“I’m going to need you to send this to Scrimgeour,” he says briskly, returning the petition to the envelope and holding it out to me.

I gape at him in disbelief, a smirk creeping to my face. “Send it yourself.”

Ignoring his look of utter indignation, I turn on my heel and stroll out of his office. It’s time for my lunch break, after all.


End file.
